Troops: Shadow Stalker
The Shadow Stalkers are the by far the best offensive troop in the game. The huge 4750 attack stat is doubled in their first attack to 9500 completely annihilating nearly every defence before the battle has really started. On top of this Shadow Stalkers are more than 50% faster than Banshees giving them a unique ability to be paired with most ranged troops. Range Compatibility-''' The length of a battle field is calculated by adding 500 onto the longest range possessed by a troop in battle. This means that a Shadow Stalker can still strike the enemy in the first turn with the vast majority of range troops and Great and Elemental Dragons. To be specific the Shadow Stalker can still be used effectively in any battle where no troop has a range above 1600. Below is a list of ranged troops that shouldn't be used with the Shadow Stalker. * Arctic Leviathans * Stone Dragon * Steelshard Dragon * Fire Dragon * Lunar Dragon (dependant on troops at Lunar Outpost) Shadow Stalkers can be revived if you have a level 18 dark portal. On special events, the Stalkers can be trained in the city and the fire outpost. This is their traning requirements: '''Most notably the Shadow Stalker does double damage on its first attack capable of one hit KOing every troop in the game except Granite Ogres and War Scarabs. This combined with their speed that allows them to cover most battlefields in their first turn means Shadow Stalkers will commonly kill the enemies entire army in the first turn of battle whilst receiving no damage or losses themselves. The Shadow Stalker is the ultimate troop for player vs player however Volt Rangers, Lava Jaws and Arctic Leviathans are more effective against high level Anthropus Camps. Shadow Stalkers seem to have a unique effect against Dragon Battle Arts. Possibly due to their speed, defending shadow stalkers seem to prevent turn-based Battle Arts from activating. If this is true, Stalkers provide a priceless defense against devastating attacks such as Immolation and Tidal Wave. The message from Kabam was as follows: "Descendent of the Obscura Dragon, the Shadow Stalker is a master of speed and stealth. By hunting in packs, the Stalker increases its success of tracking and incapacitating the unsuspecting prey. Using a keen sense of smell, the Shadow Stalker locks onto the target and will rarely let it escape. Many who witnessed a Shadow Stalker attack have described hundreds of rabid eyes appearing from puffs of black smoke. With its high speed and melee attack, the Shadow Stalker initiates battle, striking first. In a risky all or nothing blow, its first attack deals double damage. These beasts, once dormant creatures keeping to themselves within the hills of Atlantis, have become provoked and aggressive with the influx of humans making claims to their territory. Can you tame their primal nature? The Shadow Stalker is an Untrainable Legendary Troop much like the Thunder Golems and Dimensional Ruiners. Currently, these can only be earned through combatting the Dark Towers, so lay waste to the enemy hordes!" Category:Troops Category:Browse Category:Exclusive Troops Category:Speed Troops Category:Untrainable